


Return To Me

by LizzyMay



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Last Kiss, M/M, Memories, Set at the beginning of KH2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMay/pseuds/LizzyMay
Summary: A short in which Roxas remembers.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Return To Me

It was a moment. 

A blip in the machine that no one had anticipated. A break that only a true idiot or an utter genius could have exploited. 

A moment where the screens that blinded him lowered. A moment where he could be seen. 

A disc of memories broken and dispersed into the game. At the moment of fracture, when his emotions fell upon him like a tonne of bricks, he could finally breathe. Where his mind flooded with a thousand colours and connections and words he said and ones he had left unspoken. A million shards of glass and perceptions and lies and deceit. Truth: you came back for me! The cloth that bound him pulling free, forcing him into a spin as he unravelled. His hands free to grapple the threads of his mind and pull them together. Red thread, pulling him closer to… to… Ah! Fingers covered in paint and creating a full picture of his world. Orange, blue, black, gold, red. Red. Red! His mouth screaming lyrics to songs he had never heard, songs he wanted to make, and a plea to a world so eager to leave him behind. No one would miss me- no one but you.

It was a moment. 

And he was here. Staring at his hands. Staring at the sandlot. 

He could see. He could see him leave. He was leaving him behind again. 

No… no…

It wasn’t going to happen again.

Roxas set off at a sprint after the cloaked figure. His feet pounding against bricked roads. He’s not going to lose him. He was a fool the last time, an idiot. A big-mouthed, big fucking idiot. But it wouldn’t happen again. Not now, where he was so close. A moment, an ocean, a lifetime away. A lifetime, to start again and make his own. An ocean, he could swim across and turn the tides in his favour. A moment, a moment where all he could see was him. All he was, everything he wanted to be, wrapped up in a moment he was so close to. 

Sweat dripped down his back, in his haste to catch up with the man. His hands clawed at the air like it would make him go faster. He skidded around the corner, his breath heaving. His friend. His best friend. His… 

He had gone up the hill. He had gone to the clock tower. Of course, he would, where else would he go? 

Roxas forced himself to run up the hill. His heart racing in his chest, beating against his ribs, throbbing at the base of this throat. A moment of pain worth the lifetime of happiness, a breath away from him. If only he wasn’t so slow, so so slow. His legs felt like they were wading through tar, he couldn’t move as fast as he wanted. The adrenaline coursing through his veins making the world slow down. A second felt like an hour. A footstep felt like a year. His breath dragged out of him in centuries. His thoughts ran wild, as though this moment would last forever. That's all this was. A moment. 

He caught the man at the station. 

How could he have forgotten him?

He’s here. He’s here! 

“AXEL!”

He threw himself into the man’s arms, his lips upon his before he finished falling. The man caught him, safe in his arms, and pulled him tight to his chest. Roxas closed his eyes, relishing the feel of his lips. Soft, but forceful. A long time coming. A memory etching into their minds. The gasp of breath they shared. The nip of Axel’s teeth on his bottom lip. How sweet he tasted. A flood of memories, both happy and sad, sent a pang of hurt to his chest. A wave of clarity. This is a moment. 

He was real, he was solid. He was here. With him. Real and alive. 

He felt Axel’s hands travel to his back, carefully putting him on the floor. God how he missed him. God, he was stupid for leaving. He lost himself in his embrace. He fell in love all over again. Like nothing had ever happened. Like he would be allowed to follow him. Axel broke off their kiss, his breath heavy and shallow.

Axel cupped his face, staring into his eyes like he was the only thing in this world that mattered. Half lidded and wanting. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Return to me.”

It was a moment.

A blip in the machine that no one had anticipated. That the fool had taken advantage of. In a moment, an instant, a fog descended into Roxas’ memory. Dark clouds swirling the image of Axel. Red blended into the orange glow of the town. Black faded into a mist. Hands that held him vanished. He was alone. He had always been alone. 

A moment.

A moment. 

It’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Gablaam for the beautiful artwork you gifted me all those years ago. Happy Akuroku week <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/LizzyMaySpd/status/1290781901440135169 -> link to the artwork, sorry, it's on my twitter


End file.
